


Which Side Do You Want to Believe?

by Sailingfreely



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: And upcoming fluff, Crack, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone else are fishes, Except Johnny and Taeil, I write the weirdest shit, Jaehyun is wicked, Little Mermaid Elements, Lmao pls, M/M, Magic, Something else Jaehyun, Taeyong is naive, mermaid taeyong, perhaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailingfreely/pseuds/Sailingfreely
Summary: Taeyong is stubborn, hard headed when he wants something and a bit too naive.And maybe it was too late to take it back when he realized just what kind of deal he made with Jaehyun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A twist of Little Mermaid au to the point it's not even Little Mermaid anymore lol.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this absurdity Ahahahaha.

"I wish I have a longer tail than you," Taeyong mused as he look at his brother's pretty tail, glittering in blue greenish colors unlike his with silvery scales almost similar to his grayish hair.

"I have the longest tail out of us merfolk, you having a longer tail would make you a snakeman rather than a merman," Lucas said not without a chuckle, showing off his tail much to Taeyong's annoyance.

"Ew, I wouldn't want to be a snakeman, I heard they're all sly and evil."

Lucas narrowed his eyes disapprovingly, "that's prejudice hyung."

"Sorry-"

"Hey! Heeeeeey~" a loud knocking heard from Taeyong's window, an equally loud voice they knew so well which brought a long, deep sigh out of Taeyong.

"I swear he gonna break our window one of these times," Taeyong grumbled while gliding to the said window and open it, "shut it Ten! For once in your life come from the front door!"

The said fishboy continue pounding his hand but this time on Taeyong's arm and chest while grinning widely, "I'm a trigger fish, everytime I go to your palace front door I feel triggered."

"More like I'm triggered by you trying to break down my window," Taeyong catch Ten's hand as it still trying to hit him. " _Can you stop hitting me?!_ "

"Hyung, you forgot his hitting habit was picked up when you're both kids, he's not gonna stop," Lucas giggled to Taeyong's despair.

"Tell me why I'm friends with you," Taeyong sighed.

"Because you can't live without me and I'm the one who always got you out of trouble whenever you pissed Heechul hyung off," he grin even wider at the mention of Taeyong's teacher.

"Why my dad assign an eccentric blacktip sharkman as my mentor anyway? What was he thinking, didn't he know I'm too innocent for that shark guy?"

"Innocent where??" Ten bellowed, flapping his hands as he laughed, "Heechul hyung is a genius and scary. Anyone who could handle you is supposed to be very terrifying and stern."

That information make Lucas confused though, "isn't he a funny guy? He told me a lot of good jokes and teach me how to prank people."

" _He what_ ," his eyes widening as his brother covers his mouth with his hand, "no wonder your pranks getting more elaborate every each day. Well, he is an amusing guy, but not when he's in his serious mode, he's seriously scary and strict about my studies. But how come he never teach me how to prank people?"

"And risk the palace to fall into ruins? He's supposed to make you a better prince, not worse, of course he didn't. Not like you need it since you're already good at pranking people," Ten chimed in, hands already tugging Taeyong's arm.

"When in the fact all those bad pranks was your doing and not mine," Taeyong rolled his eyes. " _And look_ , you're already trying to pull me into something else today," he points at Ten's hands on him.

"How could you make me the bad guy??" Ten protested with disbelief written all over his face.

"Aren't you the same??"

"You two are the same," Lucas cut in, smiling angelically before saying, "I shouldn't play with you two, it ruins my innocence."

"Boy what, that's the biggest bullshit ever, you're the worst out of us! I know you've been playing with that snake-"

Lucas cut Ten's rambling with his screeching, "look, look! It's almost time for Heechul hyung's lesson! You didn't wanna be here when he comes!"

"Huh, why?" Taeyong look between Lucas and Ten feeling confused.

Ten have the audacity to look sheepish when he said, "I may or may not kinda broke his fabulous scarf and Lucas may have hinted it was your... Doing?"

" _Ten!!!!_ "

 

\--

 

"Aren't I the best friend of best friend for helping you to get away," Ten said and earning a slap to his head instead.

"I shouldn't have to run if you didn't do what you did, jerk. That is why you are so persistent at dragging me away from my house so early in the morning, wasn't it," Taeyong grumbled as he follows the younger swimming near the surface.

"Oh come on, you've been nagging me to take you away from his boring lesson!"

"But not like this!? There's gonna be hell to pay when he found me, he's not gonna believe me when I say it's your doing, you two faced fish made him believed you're some kind of an angel," Taeyong rolled his eyes when Ten beamed a thousand watt smile. "I shouldn't said that, where are you taking me anyway?"

"Oh there's a big ship passing our area yesterday! The humans seems to be partying and sometimes some of them also goes swimming on the surface, don't you wanna see it too?"

That caught Taeyong's attention in warning, furrowing his eyebrows, "hey, isn't that dangerous?"

"Hmm, I don't think so, it's not a fishing ship so maybe a cruise ship? And we won't get too close, I just want you to see. One of them have a really good singing voice! Makes me wanna sing along too," he said cheerfully, tugging Taeyong's hand to swim faster.

"Yeah right, you have a nice voice it's not a problem, me? If I sing along they gonna be terrified."

"Taeyong, I thought we're over this?" the fish boy sighed, "you have a beautiful voice like any merfolk has! More beautiful even."

"Last time I checked that's not how it is," he scoffed.

Ten was about to retort, but then his eyes caught something else which diverted his attention and pulling at Taeyong's hand harder, "there they are! Look, they are swimming too, let's get closer."

"Ten, it's dangerous!" Taeyong half screamed as he tugged back his hand to stop his friend, but Ten keep gliding forward taking Taeyong with his momentum.

"It's not! Look at how many people on the ship and the ones swimming, if we get in the middle of them, they won't even realize it. They're not diving either, they won't see our tails!"

Despite Taeyong's warning, Ten keep swimming to the surface where the humans are. In the last moment Ten let go of Taeyong's hand and break the surface by himself, mingling amongst humans. If it was up to him, Taeyong only want to get away from there since the risk is high, but he can't let the younger alone, so for safety measures he also break to the surface although at a certain distance where he won't be too close yet close enough to swim fast to the younger if something happens.

After some minutes, it seems Ten was right as the humans didn't notice him even as the younger is laughing loudly along them, sometimes singing too. Still Taeyong worries, keeping his eyes steady on the fish boy that he didn't even realize there was another human swimming near him. He was alerted when he heard a singing near him, turning hastily in shock to know for sure where did it came from.

There was a male human floating on his back, singing softly to a song which familiar even to Taeyong. At first he can't see the face but he keep his wary eyes on the human, defensive and anxious. But the voice, the human's voice was soft and gentle, almost kind and against Taeyong's will, he find himself relaxing to the low, flowing notes. And he found himself watching and keep watching.

That is until he sees the human's face and he was brought into awe. _So handsome_ , with somewhat rectangle face, slightly slanted eyes and unique lips. Taeyong couldn't tear his eyes away from the human's face, there's something about the way the human look which intrigued him so. He didn't even realized he was singing along to the song until the human stare him in the eye.

His heart stops. Either it was because the handsome face in full attention on him or because a human noticed him and it's dangerous as hell, he didn't know. His throat feels clogged and yet he can't move, can't speak and his eyes locked on the dark brown eyes gazing into him. His heart jumped when the human smiled softly to him.

"Hey," the human said still with a smile as he swim closer to Taeyong.

His brain screaming for him to run, to get away and drag Ten along away from danger. But his body went rigid, he can't move.

"You have a nice voice," the human said again. Then he stops, an odd look on his face, "are you okay?"

 _No I'm not_ , Taeyong blinked and he realized he must looked terrified and he need to act fast as the human haven't noticed that he's not a human. "No I'm nervous," Taeyong cringed inwardly at his own lame response, "I-I mean don't mind me, I was just nervous."

"You sure you should be swimming this far from the ship? Do you need help? Or is your feet cramp-"

"Yes! Yes I'm fine, you're so handsome!" Taeyong blurted out in hurry, attempting to distract the human from glancing down to his tail. Only to blush furiously when he realized what he had just said, "I- I mean-"

The human's eyes was widening in surprise before it gave away to amusement, a wide smile causing crinkles around his eyes and Taeyong's heart flutters since finding it cute. "So you're nervous because of me? Why, thank you."

Taeyong lower his head in embarrassment, feeling his face heating up in shame. ' _what a way to make a fool of yourself_ '.

"You're good looking yourself," the human chuckled and offers his hand to Taeyong, "I'm Johnny, you?"

"I... Um..." he stutters before gulping thickly and tries again, "T-Taeyong..."

They shake hands and Johnny grins, a bit flirty, "what a nice name, just like your voice."

Taeyong didn't even have the time to reply when someone shouted the human's name from the ship, causing the man to turn away from Taeyong. The merman noticed another man on the ship who is waving to their direction, a pretty man much like the human in front of him bringing him into another awe. Just how many humans are that good looking? Gosh.

Johnny smiled to Taeyong then, "well I guess that's my cue to go back. Nice meeting you, Taeyong." He swam away, leaving Taeyong breathless and stupefied.

Time passed and when Ten finally came to him and drags him back home, Taeyong didn't even realize it as his head keep replaying the image of soft smile. And he still cling to that image days later.

 

\--

 

"Alright I get it, it was Ten's doing and not you," Heechul is whipping a kelp around in a taunting manner, causing soft waves to Taeyong head. "But you ain't gonna go silent in my presence."

Taeyong only blinked, mind elsewhere causing Heechul to sigh deeply yet again.

"Fine, you have no intention to study, I'll just go and tell your dad the mighty king about your progress today."

At that threat Taeyong brought out of his reverie, "Sorry I was just thinking."

"Clearly you're not thinking at all when you decided to ignore me," the sharkman smiled sarcastically, "how are you going to be the next king if you keep neglecting your study, hmm?"

"I ditched a class one time only hyung," he whined, earning a mild slap to his cheek with the kelp.

"And ignoring my class for few days now," Heechul sighed again, "must I remind you it's a tough job being a king? And I have to make sure you are ready for that. It's not just about making the folks happy and content, you also have to protect the kingdom when it comes. There are many enemies seeking our kingdom and power, the power which will be bestowed on you when you become king. You still can't conjure stable magic much less to ward off a certain octopusman! He's been very persistent at trying to get inside our kingdom, I don't need to tell you how displeased your father is because of it."

Taeyong rubs his face with both hands, "yes, I know him, he have a powerful magic and my dad feels threatened by him, I know. But he hasn't done anything right? He's probably not all that capable since he didn't do anything."

"Yet," Heechul warned sternly. "Do I have to teach you again how bad this octopusman is? The only ones who can use magic are-"

"The merfolks and the sharkfolks, yes, I know. If there's other magic user except us it will create unbalance and the power could be used for malice for it was unnatural," Taeyong interject, he's so not in the mood for some history lecture. "But has he done anything bad? It doesn't seem fair to judge when he haven't do anything."

" _Yet_ ," Heechuls said again, "before him there was already another octopus who had powerful magic and had inflicted a great damage on us due to their greed, a damage we shall forever reminded of. Then there was a cruel snakewoman who used her power only to jeopardize us for her own amusement, these are why we must be careful and wary of them."

"That was ancient times when wars are everywhere, there's no saying-"

"I know you always try to see the goodness in everything and everyone, Taeyong," Heechul cut in, "but darkness is always inside of us, being careful in account of past history is never bad. They're not only intelligent but also aggressive and territorial, it's a given we have to be careful."

"You sharkman are also aggressive."

"Aren't you prejudice too?" Heechul scoffed mockingly. "We are naturally a gentle kind, only some of our species are aggressive and even then they don't have an ounce of magic inside them. But the octopusman and snakeman have and the history shown us enough."

 

\--

 

"Your mind have been out of this world these days, what are you thinking?" Ten poked Taeyong's cheek with his dirty finger.

"Just... Someone maybe?"

Ten's eyes light up and a grin growing on his lips, "ooh, who is it who is it."

Taeyong didn't answer right away, considering if it was a good idea to tell his friend, "...the man I met when we went to the surface?"

Instantly Ten's eyes dimmed, "no, Taeyong, no. What are you thinking-"

"I was just intrigued, okay? Just curious," he cuts in.

"Then don't think about it, don't let it grow. Nothing good will come out of it, he's a human."

"I know, I know it's just... I can't stop thinking about him. I won't do anything about it," _maybe_ , Taeyong thought.

There's a wary look in Ten's eyes, "you came from a different world, you can't even go to the land, you don't even know where he is. The ship already gone to god knows where."

 _Go to the land_ , Taeyong's mind caught on those words. He studied his face to stay expressionless though, but there was a spark coming alive in his eyes which the younger saw.

"There's something that I said which caught your attention, wasn't it? No, just don't Taeyong, you know it's not a good idea."

"I was just gonna see him one more time, that's it."

"No! Taeyong please think it through, don't do that. Beside, do you think your father would just allow it and let you do that?"

"What my dad got to do with this?" Taeyong frowned.

"Who else have enough power to change your tail into a pair of feet?"

Taeyong didn't answer because he know, there is someone else who can. He tries to hold in his smile so he doesn't alert his friend, but as always Ten caught it. But the fish boy knew all about Taeyong's stubbornness, he can only hope his worry is able to stop his intention.

"Please... Just, don't..." he clings to Taeyong's arm, pleading. But Taeyong's mind already set.

 

\--

 

The area is a bit dark as it is harder for the sunlight to penetrate the deeper water, yet Taeyong didn't falter as he swims closer to his destination. Not long the old, gaping deep cave came into view and he picks up his pace to a certain being dwelling. He's feeling excited, a rush of adrenaline pumping within his veins as fear and nervousness are also accompanying him. Still he didn't stop, he knew what he wants.

The open cave leading to a big double stone door, dark, most parts covered with thick algae and intimidating. Taeyong inhales a deep breath, raising his hands to knock only for the door to open by itself before his knuckles manage to make contact. This was the moment when he start second guessing, ' _maybe this is a bad idea'_. Yeah, no shit.

" _And who, the lost being that came to my place?_ " a deep voice ringing from inside the cave, the presence is thick like waves but Taeyong can't see the owner of the voice. It's eerie and he is rooted to his place at the entrance as fear start dominating his entire being.

A silhouette merges from the darkness of the cave, greeting Taeyong with eerie yet smooth moves and his heart stutters at the image which is presented. The octopusman is taller than him, bigger and holds a charm which so overwhelming. Taeyong won't deny the man have a very gorgeous face, he'll be a fool if he denied it. A shiver runs through his body although he didn't really know was it due to fear or an attraction which the being's charm evoked in him.

It was a mere second but Taeyong caught the way the octopusman's eyes went slightly wide before it settling back like nothing happened.

"Prince Taeyong," the man said and there's just something about the way he said his name makes Taeyong's heart jumps. "Welcome to my humble abode, what have brought your way here?"

The way the man carries himself is so elegant, yet mysterious like there's something hidden and dangerous beyond his seemingly welcoming gesture. Taeyong's excitement was forgotten for a moment as it gives away to another indescribable feeling, "you know who I am."

"I know all about you, prince. More than you can imagine," there's a glint in his dark jet black eyes, sharp and mischievous. He offers his hand to Taeyong, palm upward, "shall we come in? It's impolite to talk at the entrance."

Instinctively Taeyong placed his hand into the octopusman's hand at the gentleman-ly gesture, before he realized that he shouldn't be looking too willing. _What if it's a trap?_ But the deed is done and he got lead inside.

"Would you like something to eat, prince? Or do you need something else from me?"

His tone bringing another shiver on Taeyong's body at what was implicated, wicked and underlying dangerous. ' _Is this really a good idea?_ ' but Taeyong can't back out now, not when he's so close to what he wants.

"I want to be able to walk," he whispered, gaining a lift of an eyebrow from the octopusman.

"Walk? A pair of legs, my prince? That's a complicated magic," a devilish smile graced his face then, "and an expensive price."

"What is your name? If I have to make a deal with you, I have to know your name."

"Why, I thought everyone in your kingdom knew my name already, did you not?"

"I don't dwell in rumours, if I have to know I will know from the man himself."

"A wise choice," the man motioning elegantly to present himself with a hand to his heart and a shallow bow, "My name is Jaehyun, prince Taeyong. Although I believe you know already."

"Jaehyun-shi..." the name rolls off of his tongue smoothly and there's a twitch on Jaehyun's eyes.

"Just Jaehyun will do, my prince," he smiled then clapped his hand, "now, let us talk about your wish and... The price for it."

"I'm not your prince," somehow Taeyong can't describe the gnawing uneasiness whenever the being called him prince, it feels like a mock, like impure intentions.

"You are my prince, prince Taeyong. Or would you rather have me calling you... Taeyong?"

There again the shivers, Taeyong shift in his place to shake it off, but the way Jaehyun looks at him makes it hard to do so. "Whatever. What should I do?"

A quirk of an eyebrow, "do you not care what the price it will need?"

"What is it?"

"Let's save that for the last, shall we?" he teased and if Taeyong wasn't so nervous he would have already whacked the octopusman's head out of annoyance.

He was lead deeper into the cave, to another dark part which only being illuminated by soft, dimly light of many colors bouncing on the walls. It's pretty like the rainbow Taeyong could rarely see out in the surface, but the darkness only makes Taeyong more wary and anxious. The colorful lights falls on Jaehyun's fair skin, making his beauty more mystical and Taeyong found himself unable to look away. What's with him and handsome men anyway?

"You wish to walk? I can grant you a pair of legs for five days," Jaehyun turned to smile to the merman, wicked. "But..."

"There's price to pay," Taeyong answered.

"And some conditions for you," Jaehyun finished. "It's nothing dangerous."

 _Then what's that underlying dangerous tone_ , Taeyong wanted to ask but decided against it. "Why only five days?"

"It's a complicated and strong magic, anymore than five days your body wouldn't be able to handle it, it will torn you apart. Or do you wish to extend it despite how painful and dangerous it is? You can lose your life." Jaehyun tapping his fingers on the coral table as his smile grows, "Still want to do it?"

"What's the catch?"

"Why don't you tell me why you want to be a human first?"

Taeyong heaved a deep breath, "nothing, I was just... Curious."

Jaehyun glides to where Taeyong is, inching closer that their faces was so close Taeyong could see the purplish color in Jaehyun's orbs, glinting dangerously despite his soft smile.

"Don't lie to me Taeyong, I know more than you think I am."

"Then why asking?" but the quirk of Jaehyun's eyebrow tells him that he want an honest answer or the deal is off. "I met a certain human, and I want to... See him again, that's it."

There's something swimming in Jaehyun's eyes and unknown why, Taeyong found his heart fluttering at the sight. Not quite fear but something else which is different than what he felt for Johnny, yet similar in a way.

"You fell in love with him," Jaehyun says and Taeyong's heart kicked his ribcage.

"No, no that's not love. Nothing that serious."

"Really now? You're willing to change your beautiful fins into flimsy legs, bearing the pain and the harsh magic, even the prices I have yet to say only due to curiosity?"

"Yes, it is, curiosity," Taeyong said with finality. He didn't even know what he felt for that human stranger. He's intrigued, and he want to see more of those soft smile.

Jaehyun is smiling, although there's something swimming in his eyes which showing that he's not, still he says, "very well, let us do the business. Are you prepared to withstand the pain which will befall onto you and the price for such magic?"

"Tell me."

"You'll be given five days to do whatever you want, but of course you have a mission to fulfill," the octopusman smiled widely as if he had won whatever game he's playing right now, "a kiss from this human you're attracted to. If he were to feel attracted to you at all and give you a kiss, it will seal the magic and you'll be a human completely."

Taeyong waits but the other man didn't say anything else, "that's it? It's sounds... Too easy of a price coming from you."

"Easy? Are you sure? You only have five days," he cocked his eyebrows in amusement and mock.

"Everyone find me irresistible," Taeyong shrugged earning a soft giggle from Jaehyun.

"Always so full of yourself, prince."

"And if I can't do it?"

And the evil glint is back in Jaehyun's eyes, wicked yet beautiful at the same time, "you'll belong to me, prisoner of my humble cave, _forever_."

He should turn away now, forget about what he wanted, about the magic. He could feel it that it's dangerous. But Taeyong is stubborn and reckless. So despite he thinks he's going to regret it, he said,

"Okay, I'm in."

 

\--

 

Who would have thought the octopusman went as far as delivering Taeyong to where the human is, almost kind if Taeyong didn't know any better. Jaehyun was too willing to help that is extremely suspicious. But Taeyong didn't want to dwell in that assumption too long as his time is ticking, he must focus to accomplish his goals, _his mission._

The land feels so dry on his skin, something he almost sure he can't get used to. It's so weird to be breathing air this long, to not needing water to receive oxygen instead. It's a funny feeling when his skin wrinkling when he stays in water too long, it never does that before. The sand between his toes is tickling, his toes feels weird and it's hard to stand on two legs he had to crawl on four before he managed to straighten his back. All in all being a human is strange, yet weirdly exciting.

He didn't even have half a mind to be feeling nervous about leaving his nature when he's facing so many new things. So he walked closer to the huge house which the octopusman said was the human's house. But... How to do this?

Straight up knocking on the door when he's just a stranger, anyone would feel wary and repulsed. Moreover these humans appears to be always covered by some cloth and here he is naked like a baby, not to mention the weird full hair between his legs. Is that his penis? It looks different and... Cute. He thinks those area isn't something to display to public so he walked back to the beach and curled up at some corner to hide.

First of all he needs to find something to cover himself. But what? Palm leaves? Hell no, it's itchy. The sea water also feels itchy to his naked skin on the crotch area as well now. He sighed, he's already feeling lost in the mere few minutes on land. The dark image of him trapped inside the octopusman's cave is beginning to dominate his mind. Finally he's starting to feel scared.

"Are you okay?"

Taeyong whipped his head so fast to look at the voice, seeing a man standing cautiously near him with a wary look. Dear lord, it's Johnny of all the people to find him in this situation.

Turns out the human remember him as well, "is that you, Taeyong? What happened to you? Why are you... Naked?"

"Oh Johnny! I..." what should he say to bluff this situation? "I got... I got robbed, they took my clothes too! A-and I don't know what to do now."

Johnny's eyes grew wide in shock, "are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"N-no... Thankfully I'm not..." he's sure as hell he deserves a standing ovation for his acting skill.

The human looks around, a frown on his face appears to be thinking, "can you stand? Let's get you to my house."

Taeyong wrapped himself in the jacket which Johnny gave him happily, following the man to the huge house, thanking whatever higher beings there is to help him getting out of the mess he's in.

"You must be cold, I'll ask the maids to make you something warm," Johnny said right away after he closed the front door behind them. Taeyong only nodded, playing the part of the damsel in distress he's in. When Johnny brought him into a room and pulled out some clothes from the wardrobe, another man walking into the room. Taeyong remember his face too, he's the man who called for Johnny from the ship.

"What the hell? What are you doing?" the pretty man said.

"Oh Taeil! Just in time, this is Taeyong, he said he got robbed and he had no clothes on. Can you help me ready the bath for him?"

"Robbed? What kind of person rob another when the lights still out? And took their clothes too?" he made a face, and surely it'll be funny for Taeyong if he wasn't so anxious, this man seems to be smarter than Johnny.

Johnny's eyes shifts between Taeyong and Taeil, confused as well but his hand doesn't stop trying to help Taeyong putting on the clothes.

"I don't know..." Taeyong said finally to help the situation, he need to think fast. "I don't even know where I am, they just took me, robbed me and dumped me here..."

The man named Taeil cringed, "what kind of evil did you do to make people do that to you?"

"Taeil," Johnny warned.

"Sorry, maybe you're just unfortunate and crossed path with idiots. You look terrible." The whole thing is so dubious, Taeil can't help but be suspicious towards Taeyong.

"I'm cold," Taeyong deadpanned.

"Right, I'm getting the bath ready," the he left not before sending a look to Johnny.

"I'm sorry about that, he was just trying to protect me," Johnny smiled apologetically and give Taeyong a cup of hot tea which a maid had brought over.

"Your friend?"

"Yeah, uh... Kinda my bodyguard also," he smiled sheepishly.

"Bodyguard? Are you someone important?" Taeyong's eyes went wide, and could such a small man guard Johnny who's a lot taller than him?

"No, not really... Just, well, my parents are too overprotective."

 _Well he's definitely rich, filthy rich_ , Taeyong thought as he look over the room and the maids. Maybe also why he needs a bodyguard.

"Do you need to call your family? Maybe you can get them to pick you up?" Johnny asked and Taeyong is lost. Call? What call? Johnny motion his hand to his ear, "I can let you borrow my phone."

"I... Uh," Taeyong gulped, having no idea what a phone is. "I can't think right now... I'm confused."

There's empathy in Johnny's eyes, like he's understanding of what Taeyong must be feeling right now, "I guess you're still in shock. It's okay, take your time and you can tell me what you need later. You can also stay for a while here, just take it easy."

"Thank you..." Taeyong smiled which returned by the human, those soft smile which Taeyong keep replaying in his mind. Before Johnny about to walk out of the room Taeil peeking in his head.

"The bath is ready."

Well, gotta think of a new excuse while he's in the bath.

 

\--

 

He found out what a phone is and how to use it by looking at Johnny. It's an item which enable you to communicate with someone else in different places, it's cool and also weird. Johnny also eyeing him weirdly as if Taeyong have gone mental. But he managed to pretend to call someone and asked for help.

"So?" Johnny asked when Taeyong give back his phone.

"It's gonna take them some time to get me... Can I... Stay here for a while? Maybe five days?"

Johnny is confused, "why five days?"

Taeyong have nothing to reply and he must have looked reluctant so Johnny decided not to pursue it, "it's okay, you can stay. The more is the merrier after all."

"Johnny," Taeil warns but Johnny waved his hand.

"It's okay, I trust him. You can stay."

Taeyong almost squeals, but he had to hold it in if he didn't want to be more suspicious in Taeil's eyes. He couldn't be more happier. And he also found human's food is very delicious later that night at dinner.

The next morning when he was mulling over how to flirt with Johnny, the man himself had invited him to go out before he could do anything.

"You said you never been here, right? I could show you to some places, you'll like it."

Taeyong is forever thankful Johnny is so kind and friendly even though he's basically a stranger imposing in his house.

"I'll be there too, of course," Taeil chimed in but Taeyong didn't care, he actually think Taeil is interesting as well.

"Well, let's finish breakfast soon and make the most of it," Johnny grinned with crinkles around his eyes, it's so cute.

Taeyong is so in love with the land, how different it is from his home, the ocean. He didn't just like the foods, everything else in land he love it. It's interesting, it's amazing and just full of excitement and amusement. Maybe it's because all of it is a novelty to him, new things always attract him the most. And Taeyong found himself wishing to live on land longer than he could.

Suddenly, the image of Jaehyun's mysterious smile came to his mind and he grew uneasy. Like a strange pull, like he's bewitched just by the remembrance of Jaehyun. And suddenly the sweets which he's holding in his hand lost it's magic over Taeyong.

"You okay? You don't like the taste?" Johnny asked when he saw the sudden change in Taeyong's mood.

"No, I like the ice cream... I just got reminded of something."

The human patted his back encouragingly and smiled, "don't let the sad things dampening your mood, let it go and live in the present, enjoy it to the fullest!"

Taeyong decided he really likes Johnny and smiled back feeling encouraged.

 

\--

 

Taeyong have fun, a lot of fun playing with Johnny and Taeil, there's always new things to discover and he never left bored or disappointed. Yet... His heart grew heavy each passing day. Not to mention his legs starting to hurt and it's getting worse to his entire body by the hours.

Jaehyun's voice and images of him haunting his waking and sleeping hours. And each time Taeyong feels confused, the twist in his stomach tells so much he didn't understand. Did that octopusman put a spell on him?

 _'You'll be mine_ ', the voice echoes in his mind, ' _forever prisoner to my palace_ '.

It's his third day on land, Taeyong's legs hurts a ton and the echoes in his head only makes it worse. He's frustrated, because it's a warning, a waking alarm for his limited time on land. And Jaehyun is a man of his own words, he would expect Taeyong to fulfill his part if he fails.

Taeyong brought out of his thoughts when Taeil clanking his spoon to his plate way too loud, a hard line on his face, like he's upset or perhaps angry. Johnny is eyeing him, staying quiet but observant and waiting.

"You can't keep running away, Johnny," Taeil sighed, looking fed up, tired, given up yet angry. "You have a lot to prepare, you can't keep wasting time by going out with Taeyong."

Johnny keep munching on his food, glancing briefly to Taeyong before looking back to his plate. The expression on his face is calm, he seem like he already expected this moment but still he gives an understanding look to Taeyong as if saying, ' _it's not your fault_ '.

"If you won't do it, your mom would prepare the marriage instead, would you want that?" Taeil continued and Taeyong is in shock.

_Marriage?_

"You're going to get married, Johnny?" Taeyong asked without thinking.

' _You'll be mine_ ', the voice echoes again causing a shiver which racking his bones and ache to Taeyong's heart.

Johnny smiled almost apologetically, "I suppose, yeah."

' _Forever_ ', it feels like a whisper to Taeyong's ear, chilling and constricting, like crawling vines on his limbs. He's been walking in Jaehyun's palm all along.

It was fear, instead of feeling let down from Johnny's marriage, all he could feel was the seeping fear climbing up his feet. The price. Jaehyun had haunt his mind and reigns his heart before he realized it. So wicked, so cruel. Yet there's something dangerously... _Challenging_. Like a thrill and it's running in Taeyong's veins.

 _Wicked_.

 

\--

 

The fifth day, Taeyong's fate is an hour away when he's sitting at the beach with Johnny beside him. There's only silence since both of them are too deep in their own thoughts, until the human suddenly decided to break it.

"I love someone else."

Taeyong's eyes went slightly wider and turned to look at Johnny, "other than your soon to be wife?"

Johnny scoffed, "I never like her. She's just someone my mother forced onto me. If anything, I hate her, maybe. Because of her I might be losing my love."

Taeyong stares at him, thinking of what he should says, "how are they taking it? The one you love."

"Angry," Johnny softly laughed, pained and sad. "All I want is to be with them, to make them happy. Not to hurt them like this..."

"Then why don't you?" Taeyong said making Johnny to look at him as if he grows two heads, "run away with them, make your own life! Your life is your own, sometimes running away also a way to keep fighting."

The look on Johnny's face was unreadable, but there's a glint of awe in his eyes. Until the idea finally dawning on him and his smile grow brighter than Taeyong ever saw on him. "I believe it now," Johnny said abruptly.

"Believe what?"

"I think you're a gift the heaven sent to me," he chuckled and Taeyong can't help the giggles to bubble up from his chest. He pulled Taeyong into a bone crushing hug before starting to sprint back to his home, yelling, "thank you Tae!"

And it was the last thing Taeyong heard and saw before the little wave washes him and coiling around him like soft ropes, dragging him back into the ocean. His feet transformed into his beautiful tail which he always knows, glinting scales and his gills on his neck opens up and he's breathing in sea water again. So familiar, so natural. But he's not coming home.

The waves brought him to the old cave which been haunting his dreams, to the wicked smile of the octopusman's lips. Jaehyun eyes is dark, deep and mysterious, the air surrounding him is menacing.

"So," he begins with that wicked smirk of his, "you failed to fulfill the mission."

Taeyong stand on his ground, eyes hard and unrelenting. Running away is futile, Jaehyun's magic is no joke, he could even be stronger than an army of magic bearer in the same level as Heechul. And Taeyong is a man of his words, he had accepted his fate. A prisoner? So be it.

"You are so brave, my prince. Or should I say a fool? Making a deal with me without thinking it thoroughly."

"You knew this is how it's gonna be," Taeyong accused, "you knew Johnny already have someone he loves. That's why you were so willing to help me."

Jaehyun chuckled darkly, satisfied, "I did tell you. I told you I know more than you think I am."

"You snake," Taeyong hissed causing Jaehyun to laughed.

"Snake? What an insult, I'm far smarter than snakes might be. In case you missed the note, I'm an octopus," he twirls his limbs mockingly. "You can't blame me, you brought yourself into this. And what I am if I don't take that chance to make you mine?"

Taeyong gritted his teeth, angry because Jaehyun is right. This is his own fault. He's only regretting that their kingdom will lose the heir and he might cause their downfall. "Now you have me as your prisoner, you think you could win against my father? Never."

"Your father?" Jaehyun quirks his eyebrows, "believe me when I say I have no interest in his kingdom."

"Then what is the reason for keeping me here?"

The octopusman glide closer to Taeyong, letting his breath to fall on the Prince's cheek to make a point, "why don't you find out? You have all eternity to find out now."

Taeyong closed his eyes, willing himself to take a deep breath to hold in his anger.

"Do you hate me, Taeyong?" Jaehyun whispers to his ear, dangerously enticing bringing a harsh shiver on Taeyong's spine. "I can feel so much hatred from you, such a strong emotion. I don't mind, you can hate me all you want. Your hatred will haunt you and everytime, you will think of me, you'll never be able to forget me. Jaehyun, the one who tricked you into this, trapped within my cave, forever with me."

It brings a hot swirls in Taeyong's stomach. He don't even know what is it that he's feeling anymore.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Taeyong..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of dumb Taeyong :))
> 
> And their banter lol.

Taeyong screams in frustration, trying again and again to slip through the open gap on the wall of his room, his prison in the octopusman's cave. The gap is big enough to fit him, it was meant as some sort of a window and yet, something similar to an invisible wall which denied him any access. The whole cave is put under a spell to keep him inside, he can't get out at all, even if he did get out, he'll be teleported back inside after a limited time. Even when he tried to nullify the spell with his magic, frustratingly the octopusman's magic is far greater than his own. It was futile.

There's a chuckle heard from behind, reflexively Taeyong is turning around only to find that cursed Jaehyun at his door, arms crossed over his chest.

"Not giving up yet?" he said with that same annoying smirk which Taeyong had come to hate, "you have a decent magic Taeyong, but not enough to go against me. You're welcome to try a million times but it will only tire you out."

Taeyong groaned with a scowl, feeling utterly pissed at the growing feeling in the back of his mind, to finally _give up_. But he won't be Taeyong if he go down so easily, he would still try his best to outdone Jaehyun, no matter how.

"Here, I bring you dinner," Jaehyun said while placing down a beautiful coral tray on a stone table, serving Taeyong big shells of many colors which containing varying foods. Although he only gained a glare from the prince, so he sighed in resignation, "it's been a week, if you keep this up and not eating well, all your handsomeness will fade and you'll be nothing but bag of bones."

"I'm not hungry."

"So you say, but you have loss quite a weight. Try to get yourself some food in, you'll be able to conjure stronger and more stable magic with full stomach anyway, why not try it with your best condition?"

Taeyong didn't say anything, opted to look away and begrudgingly his stomach didn't get the memo as it chose that exact time to growl in starvation, making him utterly embarrassed. He scolded himself inwardly  when heat spreading on his cheeks at the shame, as if his growling stomach wasn't enough, he have to blush too, _shit_.

"Eat well," Jaehyun slowly leaning forward with a wicked, mocking grin right to his face, " _prince_."

Taeyong hates him oh so much.

 

\--

 

If he think about it, beside his status as a prisoner, living in that cave is nothing bad at all. Jaehyun gave him the biggest and the best room in his cave with a big and comfortable bed to sleep on. There's always foods and liquids ready anytime he wants it, if he took a lot, it'll be filled again shortly after. Jaehyun also let him stroll everywhere he wanted in the cave so he won't get bored, no room or place are restricted for him, not even Jaehyun's private room. Not that Taeyong wanted to, ew. There's no manual of being a prisoner, but he's sure as hell they aren't given this many freedom with easy access to everything, foods and other facilities. 

But most of all, he actually found a good company in another cave dweller, the ever peculiar and funny snakeman Jungwoo. The snakeman is younger than Taeyong and Jaehyun, but he fears nothing and brave enough to banter with the octopusman, to the point he uses full filthy swearing and finger jabs to Jaehyun, surprising Taeyong a whole lot. But that also gives Taeyong the satisfaction of seeing the octopusman's pissed off looks and unconsciously, it allows him to see the other sides of the initially hateful man.

"He's not always able to do magic, you know?" Jungwoo said with a playful grin while pointing at Jaehyun, "you won't believe how bad he was at it at first, he was even worse than me!"

Jaehyun scowls and it makes Taeyong laugh, which actually a bad move since he was eating. Food goes down to the wrong pipe and the cough blows out uncontrollably. Jungwoo, as much as a snake he is, didn't help at all and only laugh at him, to which Taeyong remember the urge to strangle him amidst his coughing.

But what surprised him was the gentle hand on his nape and the look of concern in Jaehyun's eyes, it caught him in surprise, Taeyong instinctively trying to get away from the hold on his nape by flailing his hands around. But Jaehyun's grip on his nape is firm, unfaltering and put his other hand on Taeyong's forehead as he sternly whispered, "calm down."

The next second there was warmth growing in his throat, the gills in his neck opening up and suddenly his coughing easing down to nothing, breathing easier and clearer than he ever did. It was then he realized that Jaehyun must have used his magic to make him feel better. But what makes Taeyong confused was the soft stroke of Jaehyun's hand on his back, a bit lingering and warm, as if trying to soothe, almost caring.

"Can't you pick a better time to make him laugh?" Jaehyun scolds Jungwoo who's in turn only giggles without feeling guilty at all.

Taeyong is dumbfounded.

 

\--

 

"So... You're just gonna keep me here without making me do anything?" Taeyong asked when the two of them are alone in Jaehyun's work space. The room where the walls are painted in runes and a big, onyx pot brewing a certain potion with soft shimmering noises. The bouncing colors in that room makes it seem like a small, ever moving galaxy, so beautiful and mysterious, much like Jaehyun himself. He like that room the most even though Jaehyun often stays in it, there's something about the room's aura which calms him a lot.

"And what would you want to do for me, prince?" he asked without look up from the writing on the big dried kelp.

"Nothing."

"So?"

Taeyong sighed, sitting down on a stone bump on the ground near Jaehyun's onyx table, "I'm bored with nothing to do."

"Is Jungwoo's company wasn't enough for you?"

"That kid is a prankster, he always went out everyday to prank people god knows who. And then I'm left alone here, in this dark cave of yours with nothing to do."

Finally Jaehyun look up and give Taeyong his full attention, "do you have something in mind?"

"I don't know," Taeyong shrugged finding it weird whenever the octopusman talk to him in this manner, like what he like or not matters for him, it doesn't make sense, isn't he a prisoner? "I thought being your prisoner means you'll make me do things or use me, but you done nothing and tell me nothing, so I don't know."

"Use you?" Jaehyun smiled, leaning more to a teasing smile rather than wicked, as if what Taeyong said amused him. But really, doesn't his smile look a bit different than the ones Taeyong saw before? Not as wicked or cruel. "If you're so bored, why don't you try to learn more magic? I noticed your magic is still quite unstable."

"What?" now that shocked Taeyong.

"I can teach you," Jaehyun said instead.

What is this octopusman thinking by teaching him more magic? Is he trying to make Taeyong his minion later? Since he'll be his father's weakness and his attack would be more effective? Yet somehow... His eyes tells Taeyong different things, it seem like he want to teach him genuinely without hidden agenda. How could it be possible? No, Taeyong shouldn't trust him, maybe he only saw it wrongly, not after what he did to him, tricking him like that.

"And what would you gain from it?" eventually Taeyong asked.

"So you won't be bored, stop whining nor bothering me," Jaehyun took a stack of blank big kelps from the shelf behind him with one of his long limb. "Here, you can start learning some runes."

"I know runes already," Taeyong snorted since he's being taken so lightly, partly offended but Jaehyun seem to know him so well and the quirk of one of his eyebrows tells a lot of his skepticism. " _Fine_ , I only know some of it," he groaned in annoyance and hurting pride.

There's a satisfied look on Jaehyun when Taeyong took the kelps from his hand, "if you learn more runes your magic will be more stable."

"Do you know that me learning more magic is making the chances of me running away higher?" Taeyong deadpanned.

Then a mocking smirk blooming on Jaehyun's slightly plumper lips, "why don't we see to it then? As I said, you're welcome to try."

Taeyong is scowling massively. _Just you wait you damn octopus._

Turns out Jaehyun is really good at teaching, Taeyong is learning a lot of magic faster than when Heechul ever teach him, and more importantly he let Taeyong try those magic freely in that room. Maybe that's also why he's learning faster, after all practice makes perfect.

"You're not afraid I'll destroy this cave if I try these magics?"

Jaehyun yawned, totally uninterested as he's folding his forearms under his head, "there's a special spell in this room, you'll not ' _accidentally_ ' destroy it."

"Are you telling me my magic is weak?" Taeyong screeched in disbelief.

"Oh I wouldn't dare, prince Taeyong," he mocks with a hand over his heart and making scared expression, obviously exaggerating it.

"You're annoying, you know that?"

"I thought you know already," he grins, tucking his arms under his head again, making the best of his mocking manner.

Taeyong swears he never wanted to poke someone's eyes so badly as he did then.

 

\--

 

Taeyong supposed Jaehyun is scary when he's angry. Not that he really know, but sometimes even Jungwoo, that fearless kid, seems to be afraid when Jaehyun being too quiet and eyes darkening in anger. Weirdly, that intrigued Taeyong to make Jaehyun angry just for the sake of it, a dumb hobby actually.

From his observations, Jungwoo is messy, he often litters in his room or in the common room which seem to pissed Jaehyun greatly. And as if the snakeman have a special antenna or something, he always swam away in the right time when he felt the telltale of Jaehyun's wrath, effectively making the octopusman moody for the rest of the day since he couldn't scold Jungwoo. And when that happens, Taeyong take it as the chance to do some pranks.

Like soiling his written kelps or drawing messily on the cave's walls, mixing his carefully arranged potions and all sort of petty pranks, intent at riling up the octopusman. Yet, Jaehyun never get angry, all he did was sighing tiredly then cleaning it up by himself without saying anything, like a given up dad to his rebellious child -this implication is kind of hurting Taeyong's pride, yet he doesn't stop pranking the man-. Why is it so hard for Taeyong to make him angry?

"He's easy to provoke, he's temperament after all," Jungwoo said, grinning as he won the chess game against Taeyong, again.

"He never get angry with me."

"Of course, it's you," Jungwoo clean the chess board to start another game, "why do you want to make him angry anyway?"

"Maybe he will let me go if I get him angry enough, maybe I just want to see it, who knows? I'm bored," he shrugged.

Jungwoo guffawed, "you must be a fool to think he'll let you go that easily."

"Why did you say that he will not get angry if it's me?" Taeyong keep his eyes trained on the snakeman's face, he's good at reading people but Jungwoo is annoyingly an expert at keeping his expressions hidden.

"Did I say that?"

"You _did_ ," and Jungwoo only shrugged to his question. By then he knows that the kid won't answer, so he instead asked, "where did you go everyday?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Taeyong groaned, "can you not anwer my question with another question?"

"Well, it doesn't involve you. Although you'll be surprised if you know."

"Are you going to my palace?" Taeyong guessed, hitting the jackpot as he saw the flickers in the younger's eyes. "So he told you to infiltrate the kingdom while I'm trapped here?"

"You really have a wild imagination, why do you think I would do that when you being there or not doesn't change the magic barrier?"

"I don't know, maybe the people there are in panic since I've gone missing and they might forget to put up the barrier?"

Jungwoo snorted, "I'll be happy to tell you that they didn't forget at all. But you're right about one thing, they are in panic."

Taeyong feels an ache in his heart at the information, imagining how his family and friends are searching for him, it's painful and worrying, stirring guilt since it was also due to his stupidity. "Is he planning to use me as a hostage?"

"If he is, why didn't he do that since the first? It's been a month, Taeyong."

"What if he's trying to gain more power before he do that? It doesn't make sense for him to keep me here for nothing, not even as a hostage. What did he gain from it?" Taeyong is frustrated, truly confused.

"It makes a lot of sense for me."

Taeyong rolled his eyes exasperatedly knowing he wouldn't be told anything, "before this, he used to linger at the palace's perimeter, trying to get in. But now all he did is being coped up in his magic room doing nothing, what is he planning?"

"He went out to hunt too, you know, you have a very good appetite. And are you really talking about all this with me? Maybe I've been kind to you, but what will you do if I tell this to him?"

"It's not like I tell any secret, even if you tell him, so what?"

Jungwoo hummed, "point taken."

"So why are you going to the palace?" Taeyong asked again.

"Just meeting a friend."

 _A friend?_ "who?"

"All I can tell you is, Jaehyun have no plan to do anything to your kingdom, I'm telling you this truthfully."

 _Then why he wants me here?_ Taeyong bemused.

 

\--

 

He still keep doing pranks every day without fail, which Jaehyun still rarely reacting to. But there's one prank which earned him a reaction, that was when he put in a crab shell into the ever boiling potion in the magic room. Jaehyun caught him red handed and for once Taeyong wonders if it was a good idea at all to make him angry.

It was apparent the way his anger filling in Jaehyun's eyes, like a dark swirling storm and Taeyong feel the thrumming of fear running on his skin. The colors of Jaehyun's tentacles was changing, a sure sign of anger. Through a gritted teeth and clenched jaws, Jaehyun growled to Taeyong.

"Get out."

For once Taeyong listened then for the rest of that day the magic room is locked, so Taeyong hid himself in his room. Yet that didn't stop him to do more elaborate -foolish if you ask me- prank the following day. He drains the potion in the pot to the cave floor, knowing that potion is exactly important to the octopusman. It was done in impulse, without solid reasons, just like a child throwing tantrum.

Jaehyun was livid, his eyes darkening in a way Taeyong never saw it. There's a rough twirl of waves surrounding him, Taeyong can almost see the seeping dark shadows from beneath him, as if his anger taking space and filling their surroundings with it. On instinct, Taeyong tried to swim away, running away from the impending doom. But Jaehyun having none of it.

" _Halt!_ " Jaehyun barked menacingly and Taeyong stills immediately, feeling a vines like magic coiling around him to keep him rooted to the ground. Against better judgement and the rushing of adrenaline in his veins, Taeyong use his magic to break free and surprisingly, he managed to. But he wasn't fast enough, soon Jaehyun's strong tentacles wraps around him tightly, making him unable to get away. Then the octopusman slowly inching closer, looming and menacing.

Jaehyun's harsh breathing fanning his cheek full of palpable rage and threat, "and why, you just had to do that?"

He hissed from the iron like grip around his body, but still Taeyong chose to keep quiet and looking away from the frightening sight of Jaehyun's dark eyes. His head make a hard contact with the wall as Jaehyun pinning him there, crowding him even closer.

"Always trying to make me angry, do you want my attention that much?" Jaehyun tighten his grip eliciting a whimper from the prince. "You have all my attention now, _talk_."

Taeyong is trying to hold in his scream, the grip around him is too painful but his ego keeping him from saying anything, stubbornly looking away. And most definitely he's not going to say _sorry_. Despite the fear, it did give him a feeling somewhat akin to proudness.

"Look at me," Jaehyun hissed, grabbing his face to look at him forcefully. Up close Taeyong can see the anger glinting dangerously in his dark eyes, like a light on a sharp knife ready to cut. But Jaehyun sees the stubbornness in Taeyong's eyes, frustrating him even more and anger exploding within his whole being as he launched forward and biting Taeyong's neck harshly, tearing a bit of the skin under his sharp teeth.

Taeyong screamed in pain and fear, feeling scared,  _so_ scared. He can't get away, he can't move and if Jaehyun want to rip him apart with all his strong limbs, it's an easy task for him. And he thought, _this is it,_ he's going to kill him now.

Yet eventually Jaehyun let him go with a desperate groan, furious and frustrated. He pulls at his hair, feeling his hands twitching in anger, wanting to break, to _destroy_ , anything, _anyone_. He's unleashing his wrath by wrecking the room instead, punching the jars which was neatly placed in his shelves and everything around him, throwing it, break it, pulling and pushing it all to ruin. _Except Taeyong_. The damage he had done to the prince was only the angry bite.

With a trembling voice, finally he managed to control his tone in a firm and stern way, "go to your room."

But Taeyong is too shocked, too scared his tail lose it's power, his body seemingly shutting down unable to move from all the turmoils storming in his head, leaning on the wall unmoving.

"Go!" Jaehyun shouted and Taeyong forced himself to swim away as fast as he could.

The bleeding and the throbbing pain in his neck, tells Taeyong to never mess with Jaehyun again.

 

\--

 

After that Jaehyun locked himself in that room and not coming out again. When dinner time comes and there's only Taeyong and Jungwoo at the dining table, the kid asked Taeyong as to why the octopusman wasn't there.

"You drained that potion? Wow," Jungwoo said with wide eyes and whistling part in awe and another part a bit mocking. "Why you do that..."

Taeyong didn't answer, he only pouts and caressing the wound on his neck. It was no longer bleeding and Taeyong already closed it with herbs to make it heal faster and avoid getting infected. Now he also thinks what he did was stupid.

"So?" Jungwoo asked again, persistent.

"He keep me trapped here! I hate him so he deserved it... Also I'm a bit curious how he's gonna be if he's angry," he hissed in anger, masking his guilt and shame, "He seems too soft for an octopus," he whispered the last part.

Jungwoo sighed, "do you even know what that potion was?"

Taeyong shrugged.

"That potion was for you."

"What?"

"The magic to turned your tail into legs was too harsh on you, it took a lot from you. Remember how thin you were when you got here after that? He made that potion to help you withstand the after effects."

That was unexpected, Taeyong turned wide eyed, "but... I never drink any potion nor did he give me anything like that."

"He put it in your food, remember how adamant he was to make sure you always eat the first few days?" Jungwoo took his plate and start eating while explaining, leaving Taeyong to be confused as he stares at his own food. "No, there's no potion in it as you, _oh so dramatically_ drained it."

"Why he do that?" and why Jaehyun is so angry for that potion to be ruined? It shouldn't matter for him if Taeyong is in pain or not. Why he treat the potion so important that he even got angry for it? It's almost as if...

"Because he cares," Jungwoo said, confirming his thoughts. "That potion is not easy to make, you know. And you just had to make him angry. And when he did, he can't control himself, he has anger issues. You're lucky to get away so easily, he almost kill me the last time I broke his magic mirror. Well... Probably because it's you."

Taeyong is stunned, it's a shock to know how much the octopusman care for him. _But why?_

"He didn't meant what he did, he probably already regretting it," Jungwoo continued, glancing at the closed wound on Taeyong's neck.

There's a twist in Taeyong's gut, wondering.

 

\--

 

There's million thoughts running in Taeyong's mind as he lay on his bed that night, thinking about what Jungwoo had said and what could it mean. Is it what he think it is? That Jaehyun care for his well being? If he thinks about it, Jaehyun never did anything bad to him, well yeah except the one earlier that day when Taeyong made him furious, or that he make a prisoner out of him.

Jaehyun always made sure he eat enough, making little foods so Taeyong could eat it as snacks if he want to. He let him read any books he have, to play with anything in this cave (except for the ones in the magic room), he even let Taeyong got away from his petty pranks every damn time. Sometimes when he was feeling a bit ill or having headache, Jaehyun always use his magic to heal him almost instantly.

If Taeyong really think about it, Jaehyun really being nothing but kind to him from the start. But his anger for being tricked and trapped in that cave had clouded his judgement, all he saw from Jaehyun was only hateful. Although he can't deny there are times when he got surprised at the gentle gestures coming from the octopusman, causing a flutters in his heart.

Now all the wicked, ill images about Jaehyun feels fake, like it was displayed only for a show. And the true Jaehyun is the one who's being kind and considerate to him. But is Taeyong ready to believe it? No, he don't trust that man that much. What if he's posing as a kind person only to betray Taeyong at the end when he's feeling most vulnerable?

Amidst his thinking, Taeyong noticed the growing throbbing pain in his head and the aches from his waist down, it also feels burning, like huge parasites trying to get out from his body. These must be the after effects Jungwoo was talking about. He never felt it because Jaehyun always secretly gave that potion to him. Now he reap what he sow.

Taeyong start feeling guilty for what he have done and as if on cue, the door of his room opens. Instinctively he closed his eyes pretending to be sleeping, even without looking, he can feel it from the presence that it is Jaehyun. A minute of nothing and silence passed, until a gentle hand placed on his head, softly stroking and caressing down to his cheek. It was so tender, so gentle it brings butterfly in Taeyong's stomach.

"I'm sorry," the deep voice whispered then a warmth sensations rousing inside his entire body. Slowly his pain is fading away until it's gone like it's never there, and Taeyong hear a choked gasp from Jaehyun as he pull his hand away. The magic to heal his pain must be harsh and Taeyong feels even guiltier. Before he can decide to stop pretending to be sleeping, Jaehyun is already out of his room.

And he was left utterly confused as to why Jaehyun go that far to heal him to the point of hurting himself? Is he someone special to Jaehyun? But he have no plan to make Taeyong a hostage or to take down his kingdom, if what Jaehyun and Jungwoo said was true, then for what?

Is it just him, himself? And why Jaehyun said sorry? For the wound on his neck? For getting angry at him? Or for trapping him in this cave? The way Jaehyun touched his head was so... Gentle, fond, as if he's pouring out of how sorry he felt to him, like-

Taeyong put a stop to his thoughts, no he can't go that far, that's nonsense. Jaehyun couldn't be like that, why would he? They never meet before this after all. It's too far fetched.

Isn't it?

 

\--

 

That morning Taeyong realized the wound on his neck was also healed, there was only little scar embedded on his skin, almost a full teeth mark. Taeyong cringed as he look at it through the mirror, is this scar erasable? He didn't know if there's a magic spell to erase a scar, will Jaehyun still let him read his magic books though? He doubt it.

When he come to the dining room, near the middle of the maze like cave, he saw only Jungwoo at the table with many foods ready.

"He's not joining us again, I think," Jungwoo said and Taeyong know he need to talk to the other man.

So Taeyong found himself loitering in front of the magic room later that day, the door never seem so intimidating as it is right in that moment. But he braves himself to knock. There was no answer, he tries again and again, until the door finally opening and Jaehyun emerging in front of him. He look taller than he usually was, eyes tired and red, but Jaehyun still try to look bigger to intimidate the prince.

They both stay silent unable to say anything, Jaehyun is looking at Taeyong while the smaller one looking anywhere else but him. After a while of intense silence, Jaehyun was about to close the door again before Taeyong stop the door and blurted out the words which was at the tip of his tongue.

"I'm sorry."

It's quiet again for a few moments until he heard a sigh, "just don't do that again." Jaehyun let the door open as he goes back inside, to continue reading and brewing a certain potion in the same pot. Taeyong took it as cue that he's allowed inside, so he swim in taking the place where he usually sit.

"I'm really sorry," he said it again, he really meant it, he's feeling sorry and for once he got replied with a smile by Jaehyun. It wasn't a teasing smile or the usual annoying smirk, just a soft smile that tells Taeyong that he's forgiven. It brings a warm jolt to the merman's heart, this is the first time he ever see that smile, although Taeyong didn't understand why it had affected him that much to the point his heart jumps like that.

"I shouldn't have hurt you too, I'm sorry."

"No I... It was my fault..." Taeyong whispered, ashamed.

"Come here," Jaehyun beckoning with a hand and Taeyong found himself complying without questions, catching Jaehyun's hand with his. The hold is warm and gentle, causing a tingling sensation to Taeyong's fingertips.

"Can I?" Jaehyun is motioning to Taeyong's neck with his other hand, and Taeyong let him with a nod. The fingers which caressing the healed scar feels burning to Taeyong's skin, raising awake something unknown under his skin, it's embarrassing, it feels undeniablely intimate. "I'm sorry," Jaehyun whispered and it carries a heavy emotion.

Unconsciously Taeyong blushed at the soft tone, "it's okay. I... I think there's a spell to erase a scar?" he grins as he try to make it playful since the intimacy feels too burdening.

Jaehyun chuckled softly, "let me do that."

"Oh there really is?" Taeyong asked in genuine surprise, making Jaehyun laugh.

"You don't know? So you were just saying that?"

"Well I was hoping there's a similar spell or something."

There's a warm sensation in his neck then Jaehyun flicking his wrist as he's pulling away. "Good as new now," he smiled and maybe Taeyong is only imagining it, but there's a bit of disappointment in his eyes, as if he's feeling kind of sad to see his mark gone from his skin.

Taeyong brings up his hand to palpate his neck, finding smooth skin with no scar, it's really gone. He noticed the way Jaehyun slightly waving his hand though, "does it hurt?"

"What? Oh, no, it's just the way the spell works. Taking away a scar is inflicting pain back to the magic user. But a scar like this is nothing at all."

He wasn't thinking at all when he took Jaehyun's free hand in his, so now he's holding both the man's hands, squeezing it gently. In that moment he could feel how close they've become, how kind Jaehyun really is, that it wasn't a facade. Although he didn't know what he's going to do with this new found fact, he decided to just say what he feels at that moment, "thank you."

Jaehyun was utterly taken aback by the genuine gratitude, completely stunned before he regained his composure, "no, I caused it."

"I drove you to it," Taeyong retorted and Jaehyun is too dumbfounded to be able to answer back. So Taeyong help him by changing the topic after clearing his throat, "have you eaten?"

"Uh, what?"

"You weren't there when we have breakfast, have you eat anything?"

Jaehyun look at him as if he's going crazy, "yes I have." Then slowly that teasing glint in his eyes is coming back as he grins, "were you worried about me, prince?"

"Stop calling me prince, it feels like you're mocking me."

"Then do you prefer me to call you princess?" he grinned evilly with an underlying laughter, "and you didn't answer my question."

Taeyong groaned in frustration before gliding out of the room, trying hard not to go back and whack the stupid octopus in the head as a loud laughter heard, further making him embarrassed. Maybe he should have. Later that night when it's dinner time, he got welcomed so nicely by the octopusman at the dining room.

"Dinner is ready princess," he sings mockingly, so close to causing an aneurysm in Taeyong.

"Was there something going on which I don't know of," Jungwoo asked with a hint of laugh.

Taeyong hates this octopus so much.

 

\--

 

After that Jaehyun was coped up in his magic room for three days, he didn't even go out to go back to his bedroom or to eat. Strangely Taeyong find himself worrying about the one who is holding him prisoner there. The last time he was able to took a glimpse of the octopusman, he was looking really ragged and exhausted, bloodshot eyes, paler skin and all. It looks like he's wasting away in that magic room.

Eventually Taeyong knocked on the door at the fourth day, feeling worried that he's going to smell something rotten from inside the room. If he think about it, he should be glad if the octopusman is dead, that means he no longer tied to the magic contract which binding him to that cave. The magic barrier which surrounds the cave would also dispersing so he could go home and have his freedom back. Yet at the time, the thought didn't even cross his mind and all he feels was worry.

Taeyong was about to force the door open when someone suddenly spoke behind him, "I have the key, if you want."

He nearly bumping his head to the door as he got startled by Jungwoo's sudden appearance, " _can you not do that?_ "

"You always got surprised no matter how many times I did that, so no," Jungwoo grinned and it's wicked in every possible way. Taeyong hate these octopus-snake duo so much, although now he seems to find the snakeman more wicked than Jaehyun, as strange as it is.

"Can you open it?"

"I can, but I'm not sure if I'm allowed to do that as it's only the fourth day," Jungwoo shrugged. "He sometimes did this if he try to complete a difficult potion with very little time. Considering someone drained a certain difficult potion a few days ago, I think we know that's exactly what he's doing."

Taeyong opened his mouth only to close it again as he's not sure what to say. So all this are his fault? Why Jaehyun care that much about him? "what do you mean it's only the fourth day?"

"He gave me the key a long time ago in case he's dying inside. When he do something he focuses so much into it that he forget everything, even eating or sleeping. So he told me to come in if he didn't get out by the sixth day, to make sure he's not dead."

Taeyong's eyes grow wide, "he do that a lot?"

"Sometimes," Jungwoo frowned when Taeyong reached out his hand, "what?"

"Give me the key, it's bad for his body to do that, so we need to check him now."

The snakeman smiled in amusement, "you do realize he's a sorcerer, right? And he's the reason why you're here instead of your huge, pretty castle?"

There's a pang of hurt in Taeyong's chest at the reminder, that's right, Jaehyun tricked him before. But then again, he's not one to return evil with evil, more so when Jaehyun have been kind to him all this time when he could make Taeyong's life a living hell if he wanted to. But Jaehyun didn't, so Taeyong isn't going to, he already done a damage after all. Call him naive or a fool, but that's just how he is.

"Just because he can heal himself if he's sick or injured, doesn't mean we can leave him alone. _The key_ ," Taeyong demanded which Jungwoo give it to him with a weird smile. Why did he smile like that?

When the door opened, Taeyong almost scream because the octopusman was floating to the cave ceiling unmoving. _Oh no he's dead already. Taeyong was too late, they were too late_ -

"Hold down, calm your shit, he's just sleeping," Jungwoo supplies calmly as he swimming up to drag Jaehyun down. "See? He's still breathing. Sometimes he does that when he's sleeping too deeply, you know, floating. I was surprised too when I first saw it, he really looked like a dead fish," he laughed.

Taeyong brings his hand to Jaehyun's nose, sighing in relief when he feel the soft waves on his fingers, only then he could laugh along with Jungwoo. In slightly funny moment, Jaehyun is blinking his eyes open, bleary-eyed and turning his head to where Taeyong is hovering over him.

"Hey, want something to eat?" Taeyong asked with a smile.

Jaehyun blinked his eyes again, staring at Taeyong like he didn't hear the question at all, so the merman was about to repeat himself until Jaehyun suddenly and softly calling his name, "Taeyong..."

Somehow, Taeyong's heart jumps at the call, because his voice was soft, so intimate just like when he caressed his neck. As his heart start beating faster, he could feel a tingling burn on his neck where the scar once was, it was a strange sensation much like the butterfly in his stomach. And as if that's not bad enough already, Jaehyun brought his hand up sleepily to Taeyong's cheek, fingertips ghosting the burning skin.

It was only a short moment, barely a minute yet it feels like time was stretched on and Taeyong's focus fall completely on Jaehyun only. He didn't even realize when Jungwoo said that he's going to bring Jaehyun back to his bedroom. He didn't even notice how long he was stunned in that room alone with a harsh beating of his heart.

_What the hell was that?_

 

\--

 

 _Did that octopusman put a spell on him?_ Taeyong thought as he's trying to recall what he felt at that time. He blushed again at the remembrance, confused as to why he reacts like that, he never feel anything like this. He was quite sure that octopusman put a spell on him. What was he's planning to make Taeyong feel like this?

Taeyong feel hesitant to go to the dining room for breakfast in the next day, guessing that certain octopus would be there too after they dragged him out yesterday. He's not sure if that strange feeling going to happen again if he see Jaehyun, but he knows he's not ready for it. His thoughts was abruptly put to a stop when there's a knock on his door, heart began palpitating again as he knew who's behind it.

"Yeah?" he croaked out only to cursed himself for sounding weird.

The door opens and just like his guess, Jaehyun poking in his head with that annoying signature smirk of his, "breakfast is ready, my prince."

 _Oh?_ Beside the nervousness and a sliver of warmth in his chest, Taeyong didn't feel as bad as he did in the magic room. That's strange, did the spell gone already? "Okay," he answered with a light heart, maybe he was just tired and over thinking it.

Jaehyun is slightly frowning as he's looking at Taeyong, a bit of concern filling his eyes, "are you okay? You seem a bit off."

"I'm okay, just... Trouble sleeping last night."

Instantly Jaehyun's eyes softens, "I heard you came to get me out yesterday? Although I was fine, thank you for worrying about me."

There it is again, his heart palpitating again and his face stupidly starting to blush, "ah no, I just don't want to smell anything rotten near me."

Jaehyun's grin is almost childlike, mirth in his eyes, "just be honest if you were worried about me. Lying only make it more embarrassing, prince."

"Don't be so full of yourself now," Taeyong blushed harder despite the scowl on his face, "and I told you to stop calling me prince!"

"Oh my apologies, I forgot you preferred to be called princess," he bowed mockingly, "shall we have some breakfast... Princess?"

Taeyong scowls and cursed Jaehyun's quick swimming when he throw a hard shell at him. If there was a tiny thought that maybe what he feels for that octopusman is an attraction, scratch that, he still hates him.

 

\--

 

"Where's that octopus?"

Jungwoo laughed heartily at the name, "why is it so funny when you call him that?"

"Is he back in the magic room? I thought he completed the potion?"

"No, he's out of the cave right now, probably at his favorite place," Jungwoo is still chuckling as he said that, something like amusement painted on his face.

"Oh," Taeyong feel somewhat disappointed, if it's outside then he can't go, magic barriers and all. But then his hand was grabbed by the snakeman, a mischievous grin over his lips.

"I could take you there," before Taeyong could even open his mouth, there was rough twirls of cold waves blanketing him and warps him to another place, causing a pounding dizziness to a confused Taeyong, everything happens so fast, so abruptly that he's a bit disorientated.

He nearly shrieks when a sudden big shadow looming above him, only to found a big stingray passing by. Then finally he realized with wide eyed, that he really is outside the cave. He could feel the gentle sunlight penetrating through the bright blue sea water which indicates that he's not that far from the surface and when he look around, the cave is nowhere to be seen. He's somewhere outside far from the cave or even his own home.

He was bursting with happiness and excitement when that fact fully sinking in his head. He squeals happily while twirling excitedly like a mad man, hands up and flailing as he laugh loudly and freely. Well, he's not exactly free, since he's bound to the cave so when the time limit has passed, he'll get teleported back in. But that didn't stop him for feeling happy and how good is it to be out again. Although, he didn't know where he is, it's probably an area far away from his kingdom and thus he never ventured upon.

It's a beautiful place still, the clear blue water, the colorful fishes and corals are all so pretty. It's full of abundant life and energy, it's no surprise that the sorcerer octopus liking this place, anyone would. Not long after he's non stop swimming, Taeyong finally see the wide back of Jaehyun. He was sitting in a gap between the corals, his tentacles are of many colors and his fair skin look so pretty amidst all these bright colors, almost glowing beautifully.

It was a new side of Jaehyun which Taeyong is witnessing in that moment. Jaehyun usually seem mysterious amidst the dimly lit cave, darkly attractive and there's a tinge of mischief inside him, if not childish at times. Now that he see him outside with all these bright colors and sunlight, Jaehyun look soft, as if gentle and just like an ordinary _handsome_ octopus, as weird as it sounds because no octopus is ordinary, much less a sorcerer octopus.

"Hey," Taeyong called and when Jaehyun turned around, his shocked face look so comical it's causing the prince to laugh.

" _How do you-_ " Jaehyun startles before he's scowling in disapproval, "Jungwoo..."

"What are you doing?" Taeyong asked as he try to sit down too, but his tail is much more sensitive towards the rough corals than Jaehyun's thick and flexible tentacles, so he opted by keep himself afloat instead.

"Gathering things to stock up my necessities, also I just like to sit here, getting some sunlight," Jaehyun took a glance to Taeyong before he's wraping his tentacles around Taeyong's tail and his waist.

"What are you doing?" Taeyong shrieks, startled by the sudden grip around him and the terrifying remembrance of how painful it could be for him in previous experience.

"I'm not going to hurt you, just holding you so you don't have to tire yourself from fighting against the waves," Jaehyun smiled that rare gentle smile of his, it's so soft and way much softer when the sunlight brightens his face, his dark eyes also look almost purplish and warmer than it ever is. "Just relax..." and Taeyong found himself relaxing under the gentle reassurance.

It's weird, he shouldn't be that trusting nor forgiving. But he really is starting to trust the octopusman, isn't he? He keep staring quietly as Jaehyun is lying down and closing his eyes to savoring the soft waves through the corals as it rocks him by, all the while keeping a steady grip and securing Taeyong so the merman wouldn't get caught by the drift. It's calm, so peaceful and Taeyong just watched completely relaxed.

Until Taeyong noticed something, "the fishes are scared of you." It's not that strange of an occurrence, some fishes are afraid of merfolks too, but not the little ones because they don't hunt them. _But this_ , all the fishes steer clear from Jaehyun.

Jaehyun opens one eye then close it again, "not something new, everyone hates me."

 _Everyone hates me,_  somehow the words cause an ache in Taeyong's heart, it sounds so sad, so lonely despite the firm, nonchalant tone. So he did what he thought of by impulse, using his special gift as a merman as he's singing to three nearby clown fishes, which immediately swimming around his fingers. When he look up, he see Jaehyun watching him in awe, enchanted, eyes sparkling with fascination.

So Taeyong reaching out a hand to the octopusman to which Jaehyun is complying wordlessly, bringing their hands together as the three clown fishes swimming playfully around their fingers. At first Jaehyun was skeptical, borderline apprehensive and somewhat scared to be let down, his hands was rigid, but when one fish rubbing itself over his palm, a wide happy grin blooming on his lips and start wiggling his fingers excitedly. The sight is so cute, so innocent, so endearing and Taeyong's chest bursting from adoration at the display.

The octopusman is so different from Taeyong's first impression about him. Maybe Jaehyun is just a kind, lonely person who got isolated due to the prejudice towards their kind. Maybe all he wants is just a friend to talk to, to chase away his loneliness, to understand him, to accept him. Then amidst Taeyong's realization, Jaehyun look up, eyes glinting with awe and happiness causing a tight clenching to Taeyong's heart, full of fondness.

"Taeyong," he calls almost sound breathless and just so full of amazement, "your voice is so beautiful."

And there right then Taeyong is completely sure he was under a spell. A spell which caused the never ending butterflies, the blush on his cheeks, the tingling on his skin and the fast beating of his heart.

 

Belatedly he realizes, he's already falling.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha!


	3. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why are you laughing?"

Well holy shit he can't believe this. It's only been three months, _THREE_ months and he's already falling? What kind of spell Jaehyun is using, Taeyong groaned as he sink his head further into the bed. He hates that octopus just yesterday and now all this gross flowery feeling growing in his heart? _What the heck_.

He jumped when there's a knock on his door, heart leaping for a few seconds before he tries to calm it down, _damn he feel so weak now after knowing his feelings_. He cleared his throat once before answering, "yeah?"

There was disappointment when it was Jungwoo's head which peeking in instead, then cursed himself for even feeling that way.

"Are you still going to lock yourself in today? It's been four days and you haven't come out unless for meals," the snakeman asked although there's curiosity in his eyes rather than concern. "Jaehyun been asking for you too."

Taeyong's heart skip a beat, "oh he was?"

"We're wondering why the princess isn't coming out," Jungwoo laughed and run away when Taeyong throw something to him.

"I'm not a princess!" he yelled, feeling embarrassed and he hates the blush which forming on his face. Damn, it's so irritating. And he's dreading the realization that it's not as annoying when it was Jaehyun who called him that. He has fallen too hard it's scary.

That noon Taeyong decided to come out of his room after making sure Jungwoo is no longer in the cave, staying inside his room wouldn't help him sort out his thoughts after all. So he braved himself to go to the magic room, feeling the stirring warmth inside him when the octopusman greets him with a smile.

"Have you finally grace me with your presence, prince Taeyong?" he said teasingly causing Taeyong to groan.

"I simply have nothing to do, so I just slept all day."

"And now you're bored of sleeping," Jaehyun chuckled, closing the book his was reading. "If you want, I could take you out to the place we were at few days ago."

"No... Not now," Taeyong is not sure he can handle another heart attack seeing Jaehyun under the sunlight again.

"Well then, there's still a lot of books to accompany your boredom."

Taeyong's eyes scans through the books on the shelves, "do you have books from the land?"

"Yes I have, would you like to read them?"

"You have?" Taeyong asked wide eyed, he didn't really meant his question, it was just for a distraction but now he's genuinely interested. "Have you been on land?"

Jaehyun laughed softly, gliding to the bookshelf as his fingers caressing the books searching through the titles, "of course I have, longer than you did if I may add."

"Then..." there's a spark in Taeyong's eyes, he wants to know more about the land, about the wonders of it.

"I could show you," the octopusman giggled at the childlike glint in the merman's eyes.

"You'll bring be to the land?" his tone was surprised, expectant and amused. But Jaehyun tone it down immediately.

"No, I can't bring you to the land for a while since the magic from last time still burdening your body. There's another spell which allow us stay on land for a couple of weeks, but that magic require long and slow preparation. Let's save that for later."

Although Taeyong initially feel disappointed, he feels excited at the promise of _later_  now. But... "then how are you going to show me then?"

"Have you seen butterfly?" Jaehyun asked instead.

"No... What is that?"

"A small and beautiful animal, well an insect to be more precise," Jaehyun reach out his hand, a mild glow on his palm before it took shape of a pretty pair of blue wings then it flies to Taeyong.

Taeyong is awed at the illusion, it's so clear like the insect is really there and it's so pretty. "Oh!" he exclaimed when the butterfly landed on his nose, "it tickles! Is this really an illusion?"

"A pretty damn good illusion, huh?" Jaehyun said smugly then a swarm of butterflies took form in the room, flying about beautifully with a lot of different colors.

At first Taeyong is taken aback by the wonder and the beauty of it, but then the swarm of butterflies flying towards him makes him feel strangely uneasy, "take them away! No, not any closer!"

Jaehyun laughed at the horror in Taeyong's eyes, "so you're scared of insects?"

"I don't know but it makes my skin crawls," Taeyong shivered a bit and feel relieved when the butterflies disappeared. "They are beautiful though... Are all insects that beautiful?"

"You tell me," in an instant the room is full of insects, from ants to big spiders roaming around and some even crawling on Taeyong's tail. The merman screams, utterly terrified.

"No! Get them off me! I don't like this, get them off! _Get away!_ "

"Hahahaha!" Jaehyun laughed loudly, seemingly very happy and satisfied before he made the illusion disappeared. "Oh my, you're so cute."

"And you're a bully, I hate you," Taeyong grumbled under his breath, trying to calm down his breathing by pressing a hand to his chest.

"Here, I'll show you another insects which is beautiful."

"No, no more insect, Jaehyun no-" his shrieks got engulfed by the sudden darkness in the room. " _Jaehyun I swear-!_ "

There's a glow, a blinking flying greenish glow. Then another and another glows until the whole room illuminated by tiny, flying green glows. Some part of Jaehyun also lighten by this glows, making the whole thing look ethereal. What's more Taeyong noticed how the room also look different, like they're on land with tall grass and mountains around them. It's beautifully breathtaking.

"Wow..." Taeyong breathes.

"This is my memory, I saw exactly this when I went to some valley. Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes, it is... Are those glowing things also insects?"

"Yes, they are fireflies. It's quite hard to find them nowadays," there was a fond and longing stare in Jaehyun's slightly illuminated eyes, making Taeyong's heart beating harder again. He didn't know if it's the insects or Jaehyun's beauty which makes it all beautiful.

"Fireflies... Flying fire..."

Jaehyun laughed, "yeah, flying fire."

The darkness and the way they share a gaze makes it so intimate. They hold each other stares like they both being bewitched, pulling at each other by an unseen force. It almost feel like their hearts share the same beating and it feels so close, so bare and raw.

Then Taeyong feel a soft touch on his arm, fingers caressing his skin, unsure yet not unpleasant. He didn't know when they get to be that close that even in the darkness he could see the the purplish hue in Jaehyun's eyes, the gentle breathing on his cheeks. Then suddenly the room brighten and all the illusion disappears. Belatedly he came to realize about another presence in the cave and understand that Jungwoo is back home.

Jaehyun cleared his throat, "I'll show you which books is from the land, you can read it."

Taeyong was stunned, a bit embarrassed at the awkward atmosphere which surrounding them. But he couldn't help the hot blush on his face when he noticed the way the octopusman's ears reddening much like himself. Strangely, Taeyong slowly understanding what was it between them, and he's not sure if he hate it. It's not unpleasant at all.

 

\--

 

"What does it mean, social dance?" Taeyong asked while reading one of the books from land.

"It means a dance which often used for social gatherings."

"What is dance?"

Jaehyun turned with a mild judging look, "it's like those you merfolks did for a celebration."

"Oh, like twirling? Does those pair of legs can twirl with so much agility?"

The octopusman laughed, "those legs can do so much more than you think it could. You might feel unstable with it, but that's because you're not used to it. Here, let me show you."

Suddenly a melody heard and it's filling the magic room, "what's that?" Taeyong asked in surprise.

"That, my dear, is a song to accompany the dance," he smirked and yet instead of the smirk irritating Taeyong like it always been, this time it actually caused Taeyong's heart to flutters because Jaehyun called him _dear._

Then an illusion of a couple of human emerged and dancing to the music, graceful and elegant. Taeyong's attention shifted entirely to the figures for a moment, enchanted by the simple yet charming movement. He unconsciously start to sway his body to the music and the dancing illusions, trying to mimic as a smile made on his lips. Then the illusion fades, before he could feel disappointed, a hand is reaching to him, palm up.

"May I have this dance, prince?"

Taeyong blushed at the way Jaehyun called him prince and at how he smiled to him, gentle and fondly. He really feels weak at the presence of the octopusman now after fully admitting that it is love which he feels towards him. He hesitantly took the hand, smiling back with a smile which he wishes isn't awkward.

"Aren't you a charming prince too now," Taeyong chuckled teasingly to lighten up the mood, yet unexpectedly Jaehyun smiled bashfully to it, making it weirder for both of them. The intimacy was not noticed only by Taeyong this time, they both feel it radiating between them. Causing a matching blush on their cheeks and it's sweet, Taeyong swoon at the realization of how much he's affecting the other.

Taeyong, feeling bold, pulling Jaehyun by the waist and bringing them closer slowly, eyes intact and swimming into unexplored emotions. The bubbling giddiness in his chest caused him to giggle, and as if infected, Jaehyun is also giggling along with him. Now they share warmth, less awkwardness and just them basking at the soft melody filling the room.

After a while, Jaehyun take one of Taeyong's hand which was on his waist and put it on his shoulder, smiling as he did so. Taeyong briefly squeeze the warm skin under his palm and smiled back, willing for the butterflies in his stomach to settle down. What they have right now feels good, so unreal yet gentle and calming despite the turbulence in Taeyong's chest.

"So," Taeyong cleared his throat, slightly breaking the peaceful atmosphere, "is the dance just swaying about like this?"

Jaehyun grinned, "is it too boring for your liking, prince?"

"I'm not saying it's boring..." he likes it too much due to the unusual proximity between them, it's dangerous for his heart.

"For an energetic merman such as yourself, probably a more upbeat song and dance is more suitable."

"What?" he yelped when suddenly Jaehyun pulled on one of his hand and their chests bumped at each other. The music changed, more merry and colorful, there's a glint of mischief in the octopusman's eyes.

"Let's tango then, shall we?"

Taeyong was surprised at the sudden change of pace, he got pulled and twirled around to the beat of the song. It's making him dizzy at first, but then the weirdness and the way Jaehyun is grinning widely makes all of it delightful and playfully amusing. Automatically he laughs loudly, letting himself loose and going crazy to the beats, pulling at Jaehyun and they're twirling together surrounded by laughters.

And Taeyong found himself falling deeper in love. Because it's so fun to be with Jaehyun and this is the first time he ever heard the octopusman laughing that free, with genuine happiness and excitement. Right now, he's sharing a moment with the real Jaehyun, that gentle and slightly childlike octopus.

When the music stop, they're out of breath, wide grins painted on their faces. There's a burst of excitement and adrenaline in their veins, and that's probably why Taeyong was so bold. He slides his fingers in Jaehyun's hair, combing it backwards as he brought their foreheads together, closing his eyes to feel the ghosting breaths of Jaehyun on his face.

He could hear the way Jaehyun's breathing got hitched at the sudden closeness, but Taeyong think nothing of it as his whole being buzzing with happiness and love. Yes, this is love, strange at it may, he really fall in love with this contradicting octopusman. Maybe he's just experiencing Stockholm syndrome, something he just read from one of Jaehyun's books, but whatever, he feels it in his veins.

But slowly Jaehyun is pulling away, clearing his throat awkwardly, "um, I... I have something else to do."

It makes Taeyong smile and more giddy seeing the cute blush on Jaehyun, he's so cute, so innocent. But he's also starting to feel awkward from his sudden boldness, so he let the man go, "okay."

"We will... If you want, we can continue this later..."

Still trying the limit, Taeyong reach out his hand and tuck in some strands behind Jaehyun's ear, "sure, I would love to."

Jaehyun's face is flushing beet red as he did that, Taeyong almost laugh at it, "okay... Okay then I'll... Get going."

Later when Jaehyun had run away and Taeyong goes back to being alone in his room, he squeals loudly to his pillow after realizing how shameless and bold he was acting. But the persistent grin and the warm kicking of his heart tells him he didn't regret it, he really, _really_ like it.

 

\--

 

"Maybe he really like me too to a certain extent..." Taeyong grinned to himself, feeling happy and sure. After all, who could resist prince Taeyong? He knows he's adored by everyone. Even Jungwoo adores him, if he could say so himself. And he dares himself to think that the octopus love him too.

So he tries to push Jaehyun's nerves further, thinking that maybe in that way he'll come clean with what he feel towards Taeyong. Although this time he didn't try to push it by doing pranks, but by flirting to the octopusman. He's good at flirting, he guessed by the reaction he earned from Jaehyun.

Jaehyun would turned away and try to hide his blush whenever Taeyong glide closer to him, smiling while staring under his curvy eyelashes, half teasing half flirting. Sometimes Taeyong dare himself to caress Jaehyun's arm and his lower back, until he can cling to those muscular arms unabashedly. As he gets a reaction which pleases him, Taeyong also feel on the cloud ninth for being able to be so clingy to the octopusman and how it strengthens his suspicion about Jaehyun liking him back.

He's happy, feels weirdly liberated at the bubbly emotions in his chest. He's stuck on that cave after all, why not make the most of it? Speaking of the cave, Jungwoo is out again, Taeyong often wonder what is the relation between the octopusman and the snakeman.

"This cave, whose home is it? Yours or Jungwoo's?" Taeyong asked one day.

Jaehyun look up a bit, thinking, "in a way this cave is mine? I was the one who found it, but Jungwoo was the one who made it habitable, because at that time he was the one who can use magic."

"So you really can't use magic before?" Taeyong asked excitedly, because he had thought that Jaehyun wouldn't tell him anything that easily, and yet here they are. His heart swells thinking that Jaehyun had come to trust him that much.

"Well, not that I can't use it at all, but my magic was pretty unstable and almost nonexistent. Jungwoo in the other hand was already a magic bearer at young age, he's far stronger than me," Jaehyun explained nonchalantly while Taeyong is shocked.

"Stronger than you? You must be kidding... You're already a joke and he's far stronger than you?"

"Did you forget he teleported you from this cave to my favorite place so easily in one jump, which I have to say that I went there through two jumps, and he nullified my magic barriers at the same time? And he barely got affected by the after effects of those magic? He may look easy, but his magic is no joke."

Taeyong is dumbfounded, he can't imagine anyone else being stronger than Jaehyun, that octopusman's magic was already so strong and a level which Taeyong will never be able to reach. Knowing the snakeman have a greater magic awed him and also terrifying him. Because behind Jungwoo's open and welcoming personality, his character is still unknown to Taeyong.

"Have he... With his magic..." Taeyong can't put his words properly because even though he didn't really trust the kid, it's still unfair to ask such question.

There was a sad smile on Jaehyun's lips, "unfortunately, he did, but it was accidental."

"How..." Taeyong's heart fell at the answer, Jungwoo had hurt someone due to his magic. But more than that he's witnessing how deeply Jaehyun care for the kid through the sadness in his eyes. They may bicker a lot, but they hold each other close.

"He was a little kid, a prankster since birth," Jaehyun snorted, "it was just another prank of his, but he was too young to be able to control his magic, everything went wrong and it happened." Jaehyun slowly inhales, "he killed the other kid."

Taeyong gasped, feeling saddened at the story. But Jaehyun continues even with a pained look, "his kind, the other snakemen tried to take advantage of his power after that, using it for ill deeds and sort. Although they tried to control him, they was actually afraid of Jungwoo because even then his magic was so strong. One wrong step and he could kill the entire tribe.

"Feeling fed up, Jungwoo ran away and lived alone at a faraway place so no one can find him. But the influence of the other snakemen on him already messing his head, he's a bit crooked when we found each other," Jaehyun softly laughed. "As for me, it's the nature of my kind to live independently from young age. But... That's not what is unbearable. Everyone are afraid of me and they created an image on me based on baseless rumors. Well, who would like a sorcerer octopusman? The whole thing spelling catastrophe."

Although Jaehyun is smiling, Taeyong know the pain is still bleeding in his heart even now. So he cupped the side of Jaehyun's face, gazing to his eyes wordlessly telling him that, ' _you're not alone now_ '. And it seems the intensity of those emotions got delivered and racked Jaehyun's heart, he closed his eyes and Taeyong saw the trembles on his eyelashes as like his lips. He wants to embrace the vulnerable Jaehyun in front of him, to chase away his sadness, but he knows the other need this moment to let it go. He never felt his love as overwhelming as it is now.

"My favorite place..." Jaehyun eventually continues, eyes looking to the distant, avoiding to look directly to Taeyong. "That place was where I met him the first time. He's younger than me yet he was so smug and told me that we have to stick together, fellow lonely boys and all."

Taeyong snorted then chukled, "let me guess, you gave him a good smack?"

"No, I would rather have my head intact to my neck," Jaehyun grinned, "he was young, he still can't hide his power, so it was oozing out like harsh waves. No one would dare to mess with him, especially me who at that time couldn't really do magic. Now thinking back at it, I don't regret it... Although he was a bit twisted in the head and I have to keep an eye on him all the time, we're good together."

Taeyong hummed thoughtfully, slowly letting go of the warmth of Jaehyun's cheek, "so he teach you magic?"

"It's more like we teach each other before we learnt it by ourselves," he shrugged.

"When you told me he was stronger than you... Honestly I was afraid, I still didn't know him that much, what if he use it for something bad? But now if I think about it clearly, he doesn't seem like someone who would do that, nor does he seems as twisted as you described him to be," Taeyong think it's pretty rude to say the first part, but it's better to voice it all out, he trust Jaehyun after all.

Unexpectedly Jaehyun grinned widely and start to chuckle, "he got softer indeed, a lot gentler all because of a certain someone. He's still a big prankster though."

"Oh? Someone? Who? Is this the start of a romance story?" Taeyong asked excitedly.

"Who knows, they don't even know what they are, but the bond between them is deep. You've been wondering where he's always gone to, right? He was meeting that kid."

"Every day? Wow, that's love," Taeyong smiled, somewhat feeling a bit closer to the snakeman at the story. Then a thought surfacing in his mind at a certain remembrance, "is that kid the friend he said was in my kingdom?"

Jaehyun's eyes get slightly wider, "how do you know? Yeah, that's him."

"He told me before that he was meeting a friend from my kingdom, wow... That's gonna be like, Romeo and Juliet."

Then a frown made on Jaehyun's face, hesitantly asked, "how do you know about Romeo and Juliet?"

"You have that book."

Jaehyun blushed and start scanning the shelves, wanting to hide any kind of romance books he might have.

"Who would have thought you're such a romantic?" Taeyong laughed.

"Shut up," Jaehyun grumbled while looking down in embarrassment.

"Don't be shy, it makes you sweeter and softer, it's lovely," Taeyong said half teasing half being honest. He could feel the growing warm on his cheeks as he see Jaehyun unconsciously pouting with a flushed face. Can he be any cuter? Taeyong swear he almost squeals. But since he's a kind spirit and Jaehyun seem to be wanting to run away, he change back the topic, "do I know this kid whom Jungwoo fancied?"

Instantly Jaehyun smiled and he gives Taeyong this _look_ , like he knows something and he won't tell him, "oh you'll be in for a huge surprise."

"What?" Taeyong whined, extremely curious, "why you guys won't just say it? I can't do anything about it so why not just tell me?"

"All in a good time, dear," Jaehyun grinned, seemingly satisfied to get back at Taeyong and makes him annoyed. "I promised to that kid to never tell anyone about him and Jungwoo, so you'll have to find out yourself. Beside, I owe him."

"You owe him?"

"He made Jungwoo the way he is now and makes him happy, I don't have to keep watching him anymore in fear he'll do something bad. And through that kid, I came to know a wonderful person whom I'm forever thankful for," there's a longing look in Jaehyun's eyes and it caused an ache in Taeyong's heart.

"Who...?" he asked with uncertainty.

Jaehyun smiled still not looking to Taeyong, his eyes soft and full of fondness, "they hold a beauty no one can rivals, their heart is pure and there's this... Liveliness they hold which is so kind and gentle. They saved me from my demons just by being there."

Taeyong feels envy, his heart throbbing in pain because Jaehyun talk about this person so adoringly, like a treasure, like someone really important and it's not him. He took a deep breath, "you love them."

And then Jaehyun's eyes holds over Taeyong's, he gazes deep beyond into Taeyong's deep soul. The pour of his emotions is so strong that Taeyong feels his breath got  taken away by the intensity.

"I do."

Taeyong could almost hear the sound of his heart cracking, but more than that he began wondering who this person is. Because the way Jaehyun gazed at him tells a hidden secret, a secret which answer to his heart. He was just parting his lips, wanting to voice out his questions but Jaehyun put a finger to his lips. Soft, gentle yet silencing.

"And it was so much easier when they hates me, resent me for my wicked deed. If they keep hating me, it'll be so much easier to bury this guilt in my heart," Jaehyun whispered, voice carries a tremble to his finger and onto Taeyong's soft lips. Almost like a kiss, they were so close yet so far and their breath never been so in synch as it did now. "And their kindness give me a taste of my dream and I greedily took it for granted."

Taeyong gasped when a kiss was being placed on his eyelid, so gentle yet hold a fierce passion and there's a tremble of Jaehyun's lips on his burning skin. He was too taken aback he couldn't react at all despite wanting to reciprocate it. When Jaehyun pulled away a little, he could see the tears glistening in his warm eyes.

"It's you Taeyong, it's always been you."

Taeyong took a deep breath, "Jaehyun I-"

"So I'll let you go. I'm sorry for tricking and hurting you. Thank you for being kind to me despite my wrong doings, you gave me light in this lonely life. And I don't want you to lose that light, to be trapped within these dark walls because my selfishness, I'm sorry. I'm letting you free."

"What?" before he could even feel confused, a bright light come from under his tail. He could feel the magic chain which binding him to the cave was being undone. "Wait-"

"Farewell my prince, be happy always."

And that was the last word he heard from Jaehyun before he got tangled in cold waves which warping him into another place, back to his kingdom. The colorful castle which he knows so well, the houses spread within his father's kingdom, he's back home. And yet, there was no relief, there's only uneasiness and sadness in his whole being.

"Jaehyun!" he screamed, his heart aching from the unanswered feelings. He tries to swim back to where the cave is, but found himself unable to get out from the kingdom perimeter due to the strengthened magic barriers of his father. "No! Not again!" at that time he never hate a magic barriers so much in all his life.

And he screams and keep screaming until some guards find him and forcefully bring him back to his castle, his home he had missed so much. Yet all he wants is to go back to the dark cave which hold a part if his heart, his love.

He never hate Jaehyun so much for not letting him speak his heart.

 

\--

 

"Hyung..." Lucas called softly as he hugs his crying brother, "talk to me, how can I understand if you just keep crying? Where the hell have you been?"

"I hate him so much," Taeyong cries to his little brother's neck, "I hate dad for putting up a magic barriers which I can't get through..."

Lucas share a look with Ten, feeling at lost because they know nothing. Taeyong went missing for three months unknown where and why, then suddenly he just got back and crying his heart out. Ten had thought that maybe he did something to his attraction to a certain human, did he got captured by the human or something?

"Did someone hurt you? Did _he_ hurt you?" Ten asked carefully which making Taeyong to cry even harder.

"No... No he never hurt me... Not like that," he didn't have the slightest mind to correct whom the _he_ Ten must be addressing to.

Lucas and Ten ask nothing more, letting him cry and calm himself down. But Taeyong still feeling sad and frustrated, even in gentle embrace of his brother and friend, he didn't found peace. If only he was stronger enough to break through his father's magic barriers, then he could give a certain octopus a good beating. But his father would never let him out again after he had gone missing for so long. At least he appreciate them enough to not question further when he keep crying.

He spent a week holed up in his room, crying and hating Jaehyun. Until Lucas had enough and forcefully dragged him out of his hiding place, his bed. Taeyong had protested, even fighting with his brother, but Lucas is unrelenting.

"How can you move on if you keep crying and replaying it in your head without even getting out of your pathetic room and actually try to let it go?" his brother had said and although it angers him, Lucas was right.

So he let himself got dragged along the kingdom's perimeter. Sometimes he tries to get through it only to failed everytime, making the frustration growing even more. Days went by with Lucas dragging him out of the room and strolling around the kingdom. He lose his smile, his mind always goes back to the cave and the dwellers of it.

Is Jaehyun also crying like him? Did he hurt as much as he is right now? Did he miss him like he did? Did he ever try to come and see him again? He knows the rumours about an octopusman trying to get inside the kingdom was about Jaehyun, did he came to see Taeyong before? His heart grows heavier and tears brimming in his eyes again at the thought. How long has he been in love with him? Has he given up now?

"You know..." Taeyong start amidst his brooding while strolling with Lucas, "just because many people said someone is bad, doesn't mean it's the truth."

"What do you mean?" his brother asked, in full attention because this is the first in a while that Taeyong is finally talking again.

"I feel ashamed, even though I always try to never believe in rumours, I actually foolishly let prejudice tainting my judgement. I regret not realizing it sooner of how kind he really was," Taeyong closed his eyes, wondering if he had trust Jaehyun more in the beginning, would it be different? Would he have enough time to confess his feelings then?

There was silence until Lucas said, "I know that feeling."

Taeyong look up, curious to why his brother said that.

"Hyung, I... I have a secret," he bit his lower lip in nervousness, "come with me tomorrow, I've been wanting to let you know."

The next day Taeyong got even more shocked like nothing ever did. ' _You'll be in for a big surprise_ ', that octopusman's voice echoing in his mind as he stare at the person whom Lucas want him to meet at the other side of the magic barriers, " _the fuck?_ "

"Nice to see you too, Taeyong," he's twirling his fingers in mock with a smug face.

"It was you, Jungwoo?" Taeyong gaped then made the connection, "that friend of yours was my own brother??"

"Surprise surprise," Jungwoo clapped his hands.

"You know each other?" Lucas was no less shocked than Taeyong.

"Let me tell you something, when people said they saw Jaehyun trying to get into the kingdom, he was actually already on his way going home," Jungwoo hinted with a smirk.

"Jaehyun? You know Jaehyun too, hyung?" Lucas then gasped in realization, "were you at their place when you were missing?"

"What do you mean by that?" Taeyong asked Jungwoo instead, ignoring his brother's confusion.

"What I meant is," he reach out his hand then a big hole created at the magic barriers between them, "these barriers is nothing to us. If we really planned for something evil, it'll be done already before you know it."

Taeyong's heart began racing at the clarification, "he only wanted to see me all this time..."

"Since the very start, it's all about you, Taeyong," Jungwoo smiled and for once it was friendly and soft without mischief, "he caught a glimpse of you from the window of your room and that was enough to make him fall. Enough to make him do things normally he wouldn't do, like tricking you. Even so, he was always feel guilty for trapping you like that. I don't even have to tell you how much of an innocent he is."

Anger and adrenaline pumping in Taeyong's veins then, all he want to do is to teleport himself to that certain idiotic octopus, "is he there? I really need to see him."

Instead of answering, Jungwoo is offering his hand instead to Taeyong, "I can make your journey simpler, and I expect some blood, if you could that is."

"A few teeth maybe," Taeyong grinned as he holds Jungwoo's hand, ready when the cold waves teleporting him to where he wanted to be. Instantly he was welcomed by dark walls and cold surrounding, but what mostly took his attention was the wide pair of unsuspecting eyes, Jaehyun himself. His anger hit the roof before he could think better. He dashed and punched Jaehyun hard in the jaw it actually send the man tumbling back to the wall.

Jaehyun cradlingg his jaw with wide eyes and utter shock, yet Taeyong didn't care because the damn dam broken and his emotions are flooding out, "you dare to tricked me, fucking stalked me for so long, yet you can't give me _a fucking minute_ to answer you back? You fucker! Jerk, asshole..." he hiccups, tears forming in his eyes, "you coward, how could you..."

Jaehyun is still leaning on the wall, stunned to his bones feeling completely at lost as to why Taeyong is suddenly in his cave, why did he suddenly lash out and crying? But he knows he have no right to question as he's aware he did him wrong, so he just stare wide eyed waiting for another words.

Taeyong hadn't meant to cry, he can't help the tears which rolling down his cheeks as he saw Jaehyun in front of him again. He missed him so much it can't be described, but the racking of his body was because he feels relief, because this time for sure he's going to let his heart known. He's not going to let the stupid octopus to ruin his chance again.

So he reach out for any easiest parts to pull Jaehyun closer to him, yanking the male's hair harshly while blatantly ignoring the pained yelp. And crashed his mouth to Jaehyun's lips, full of desperation and frustration, holding him closer as his other hand caught the other's waist. His wet eyelashes brushing over Jaehyun's dry ones, gentler than the burning passion in his heart, so close, so dear.

Taeyong pulled away with a soft gasp, the last tears on his right cheek as he whispered to the red, slightly plumper lips, "I love you... I love you too you bastard."

Jaehyun's mouth is open in shock and his eyes closed in disbelief, but when he opens it again, Taeyong could see the glistening tears of hope and happiness growing within. And likewise Jaehyun saw the genuine intensity within Taeyong's fond eyes. A beautiful smile growing on both their lips as their eyes sharing what they feel for each other.

"Did I drank some poison and now I'm dead? Because this dream feels too real," Jaehyun softly laughed with breathless voice.

"I promised Jungwoo to punch you hard enough to make some of your tooth fall out, but I can't do that," he chuckled and kiss him again, softer this time almost like a peck. "I'll just make you pay in another way."

"Cut me, boil or fry me if you want, I deserve it," Jaehyun said in a serious tone despite the grin.

"Nah, I'll just make you my servant for the rest of my life," Taeyong grinned back and kissed Jaehyun's cheek, now he can't stop kissing him.

And Jaehyun, feeling liberated from his long excruciating unrequited love, embracing Taeyong with his strong arms and all of his limbs tightly full of longing, "I've been wanting to do this for so long." He kissed Taeyong in the mouth, parting their lips and tangling tmtogether before he laughed, "I'm getting dizzy."

"You have all the time in the world to kiss me now, take it slow, I don't want you to die just because of my kiss," Taeyong said while fisting his finger's in Jaehyun's hair, tugging at it softly. "You haven't answered my question."

"I'll gladly be your servant, my prince. My heart is already a slave to you, as frustrating as it sounds," Jaehyun didn't mind the slight pain in his hair when he leans forward to catch Taeyong's lips in his again, will forever thirst for it's sweetness.

"It's almost nauseating of how romantic and cheesy you are right now, who are you?" Taeyong frowned.

"I know you like it," Jaehyun turn them around and pinning Taeyong to the wall instead, "run away from me now or I'll never let you go, ever again."

Taeyong grinned, satisfied, "that's all I want, stupid octopus."

Then they kiss again, forgetting the fact that Jungwoo could walk in on them, or that somwhere far from there Lucas might be practically pulling at his hair in confusion, or how would it all play out when Taeyong say he want to stay with this octopusman to his father. _Well, damn it all, he gets what he really wants here_ , he thought with a laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Jaehyun unconsciously mirroring the laugh.

"Nothing," he grinned and rubs his nose to Jaehyun's, "will you show me more of the land?"

Jaehyun's eyes turns softer, "of course, we can go to land sometimes, I'll show you many things. If you want, we can also visit the human couple."

"Couple? Who?" Taeyong frowned.

Jaehyun lifted an eyebrow, "Johnny and Taeil, who else?"

"Huh? They are a couple? Wait, _it was Taeil??_ " Taeyong is shocked and Jaehyun laughed harder.

"Yes, they eloped together after you told them to."

"Oh, wow... I'm doing a good deed, right?"

Jaehyun smiles as if proud, "you always are, dear."

Taeyong's heart caught in his throat hearing Jaehyun calling him _dear_ again, "Have you always been this sweet? Are you really that stupid octopus whom I hated?"

It's a melodious sound to Taeyong when he hear Jaehyun laughing freely after that. He wishes to hear it always mixed with his own and they'll stay together forever. He hopes, there will be no more darkness in Jaehyun's eyes and he'll fill it with light just like the love in his heart.

 

Together for hundreds of years.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooooooh Hmmmmmm


End file.
